Bridgeville
Było lato 1987 roku. Wyjechaliśmy wtedy na wakacje z rodzicami do domku letniskowego który zakupili po kosztach od jakiegoś miejscowego starca, który postanowił pozbyć się bezużytecznego dla niego kawałka ziemi na skraju lasu. Domek ów mieścił się na obrzeżach Bridgeville, odludnej miejscowości którego mieszkańcy składali się głównie z ludzi starych i zmęczonych życiem, ten kto miał nieco większe ambicje już dawno wyjechał do większego miasta. Miejsce budziło we mnie jednak pozytywne wrażenie, skąpana w słońcu klimatyczna okolica pełna lasów z szumiącymi potokami i wąwozami które z pewnością musiały skrywać wiele sekretów dla 13 latka, jakim wówczas byłem. Dobrego nastroju nie zepsuł również stan, w jakim zastaliśmy wspomniany domek. Opuszczona rudera roiła się od pajęczyn i kurzu który tłumił każdy krok stawiany w jej wnętrzu. Nie czekając na cud, zabraliśmy się za doprowadzenie naszego nowego lokum do stanu używalności. Ostatecznie zrobiło się tam nawet całkiem przytulnie, chociaż daleki byłem od czucia się jak w domu. Rodzicom natomiast, którym bardzo zależało na wyrwaniu się z miejskiego zgiełku i ciągłego pędu życia, miejsce to wydawało się wręcz idealnie by odetchnąć od rzeczywistości. Tata zabrał się za książkę której przeczytanie odkładał od niepamiętnych czasów, a mama spędzała ten czas szydełkując i rozwiązując krzyżówki, okazyjne wpadając do miasta by porozmawiać z miejscowymi. Dla mnie jako dzieciaka oczywiście było to wszystko dość trywialne i nudne, zająłem się więc eksploracją rozległych lesistych terenów nieopodal domu, mając na uwadze przestrogi rodziców że w lesie łatwo się zgubić, nie odchodziłem więc nigdy zbyt daleko. Pewnego jednak razu gdy przechadzałem się wydeptaną ścieżką prowadzącą nad potok górski przy którym mieścił się punkt widokowy ujrzałem ciemną sylwetkę pomiędzy drzewami. Poruszała się szybko i bezszelestnie więc dopiero po chwili pojąłem że był to jeleń. Zaciekawiony podążyłem w kierunku w którym widziałem zwierzę, w nadziei na trafienie na zagajnik lub jakieś miejsce w którym znajdowało by się ich więcej. Wędrowałem spory kawałek drogi, mijając potężne dęby i olchy. Wydało mi się, że wkraczam do o wiele starszej części lasu, było tam również o wiele ciszej niż w lesie na obrzeżach miasteczka. Po kilku minutach drogi po lesie rozdarł się przeraźliwy ryk zranionego zwierzęcia. Przyspieszyłem kroku. Za skarpą ukazał mi się nieprzyjemny widok. Ów jeleń którego widziałem wcześniej leżał bezwładnie na ziemi, a z jego rozerwanego boku broczyła krew. Nie chcąc wpaść w kłopoty obróciłem się na pięcie , lecz w tejże chwili moje włosy stanęły dęba, widząc w oddali ludzką sylwetkę powoli zbliżającą się w moim kierunku. - Nie ruszaj się ! – krzyknęła postać, która z każdą chwilą zaczynała nabierać kształtów. Po chwili moim oczom ukazał się sędziwy mężczyzna ubrany w strój leśniczego, którym zresztą okazał się być. Wyglądał dosyć ponuro w przetartych spodniach i starej kamizelce. Skierował na mnie podejrzliwe spojrzenie. - Co z Ciebie za jeden, młody ? – warknął. - Jestem W-wade. – zdołałem wydukać z siebie . - I co robisz o tej porze w środku lasu, Wade ? Szukasz guza ? - Przyszedłem się przejść na spacer, mieszkam z rodzicami w chatce na skraju lasu – wytłumaczyłem nerwowo, gorączkowo starając się wymyślić jakieś wytłumaczenie czemu nieopodal nas leży martwy jeleń który wyglądał jakby rozszarpało go dzikie zwierzę. - Chatka na skraju lasu powiadasz ? Pewnie mowa o ruderze starego Norville’a, od dawna gadał że chce się jej pozbyć. To kawał drogi stąd, co przywiodło Cię aż tutaj ? -Podążałem za jeleniem, ale… - i urwałem wskazując palcem na miejsce w którym leżało truchło zwierza. -Ale co ? – zapytał podążając wzrokiem w kierunku który wskazałem.- O cholera… a więc to usłyszałem…– mruknął pod nosem widząc co się stało. – Widziałeś cokolwiek idąc tutaj ? - Nie – odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą. Widząc że leśnik nie jest wrogo nastawiony nieśmiało zapytałem : - Co mu się stało ? - Sam chciałbym to wiedzieć, chłopcze. Pracuję tu od prawie dwudziestu lat i nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie widziałem. Zwierzęta padają jak muchy, a w tej okolicy od dawna nie ma żadnych drapieżników które mogłyby im zaszkodzić. Zaczynam podejrzewać że coś … - urwał, jakby nagle sobie o czymś przypomniał. – Z drugiej strony, może mojej uwadze uszła jakaś niewielka wataha wilków która kręci się po okolicy. Na pewno nie jest to coś , czym powinieneś się kłopotać, ściemnia się już, chyba powinieneś wracać do rodziców. I dla twojego bezpieczeństwa, radzę ci nie zapuszczać się tak głęboko w las, to nie jest odpowiednie miejsce dla tak młodego chłopaka. Jednak gdyby w waszej okolicy działo się coś dziwnego, doceniłbym gdybyś dał mi znać. Moja leśniczówka znajduje się dość niedaleko waszego domku, na północ, gdybyś nie trafił pytaj o Harry’ego Dawsona, to właśnie ja. No, zmykaj już i uważaj na siebie. Nie musiał mi tego powtarzać drugi raz, pośpiesznym krokiem oddaliłem się myśląc intensywnie nad rozwiązaniem tej zagadki. Moją pierwszą myślą byli kłusownicy, ale który kłusownik posługuje się bronią zdolną tak silnie rozszarpać zwierzynę i zostawia ją by gniła w środku lasu ? To musiało być zwierzę, dzikie zwierzę. Moja młodzieńcza wyobraźnia powędrowała ku fantastycznym opowieściom traktującym o straszliwych potworach zamieszkujących rozległe lasy niezbadane przez człowieka. Nigdy w nie nie wierzyłem, ale coś musiało tłumaczyć owe wydarzenia, a w głosie Harry’ego można wyczuć było nutkę niepokoju, a może nawet strachu ? Tak rozmyślając dotarłem do znajomej okolicy, w oddali majaczał domek w którym jak co dzień przesiadywali rodzice. Byli nieco sfrustrowani moim późnym powrotem ale tymczasowo postanowiłem zachować dzisiejsze wydarzenia dla siebie. Kolejnego dnia wybraliśmy się na śniadanie do niewielkiego baru w centrum miasteczka . Czekając na posiłek zasłyszałem dwie kobiety rozmawiające przyciszonymi głosami przy stoliku. Obie rozpadały się w oczach, czas ich nie oszczędził, na oko mogły mieć nawet z dziewięćdziesiąt, a może i sto lat. Siedziały w rogu przyciszonymi głosami rozmawiając z kamiennymi twarzami nie zdradzającymi żadnej emocji. Naturalnie zaciekawiłem się o czym mowa, mimo iż było to zapewne tylko starcze biadolenie przesiąknięte przesadnym pesymizmem i zrzucaniem wszystkich nieszczęść na siły nadprzyrodzone. Niestety szybko dostrzegły moje ukradkowe spojrzenie i umikły, nie zdołałem wychwycić żadnego słowa. Po śniadaniu wróciliśmy do domku a ja postanowiłem zobaczyć chatę leśnika którego spotkałem poprzedniego dnia. Ruszyłem wzdłuż skraju lasu, uważnie śledząc wszystko co pojawiało się na drodze, jednak jedynym co przykuło moją uwagę była wiewiórka mknąca w głąb puszczy. Po dość krótkim czasie moim oczom ukazała się niewielka chata należąca z pewnością do Harry’ego. Z oddali zauważyłem że drzwi są uchylone, postanowiłem więc zajrzeć do środka. Z chatki rozlegał się głos dobywający się ze starego radia, komunikujący o fali upałów nadchodzącej do ich miasteczka, jednak sama chatka okazała się pusta, a przed progiem leżał skrawek jedwabnego ubrania, sądząc po kolorze należący do kobiety, być może pani Dawson. Zdezorientowany zacząłem rozglądać się wokół chatki. To spokojna okolica, zapewne gospodarze zwykli opuszczać swoje domostwo bez zamykania drzwi. Po chwili jednak wzruszyłem ramionami i wróciłem powolnym krokiem w stronę naszej chatki. Zacząłem mieć niespokojne myśli odnośnie całego tego miejsca, z każdym dniem zacząłem zauważać nowe szczegóły które nie pasowały do siebie. Przechadzając się ulicami miasteczka czułem się obserwowany przez oczy starców, a rozmawiając z nimi odnosiłem niewytłumaczalne wrażenie że zaburzam ich porządek i wręcz flegmatyczny spokój w którym tkwiło to miejsce od tylu lat. Któregoś dnia w mieście zaczęła kręcić się policja, pojawiały się plotki jakoby Dawsonowie zaginęli. Słysząc to po raz pierwszy przeszedł mnie zimny dreszcz, przypominając sobie wizytę jaką złożyłem ich domostwu zaledwie kilka dni temu. Po głowie zaczęły kołatać się myśli, jedna bardziej fantastyczna od drugiej, jednak fakty mówiły same za siebie, po Dawsonach ślad zaginął. Rodzice byli sceptyczni odnośnie tego, że przydarzyło im się coś złego, ale i tak zakazali mi wybierania się na moje codziennie wypady, co oczywiście nie powstrzymywało się kiedy nadarzyła się ku temu okazja. Jakiś tydzień po zaginięciu Dawsonów, postanowiłem wybrać się w kierunku w którym napotkałem jelenia. Przemierzałem gęsty jak smoła las, który cały parował od upałów które zaczęły nawiedzać Bridgeville. Stwierdzając że nic ciekawego tu nie znajdę, postanowiłem zawrócić, gdy usłyszałem cichy szelest liści, oraz ledwo słyszalne warczenie dobywające się z pewnością z dużej odległości. Przestraszony przypomniałem sobie co mówił o tej części puszczy Harry, obróciłem się na pięcie i najciszej jak potrafiłem oddaliłem się od tego miejsca. Skoro w puszczy tej od dawna nie widziano wilków to czym było stworzenie z którym od spotkania dzieliło mnie tak niewiele, czy to ono porwało Harry’ego i Olivię ? Pytania te pozostały bez odpowiedzi, a stwierdziłem że policja skwituje moje doświadczenie tym że po prostu natknąłem się na watahę wilków i że taki gówniarz jak ja nie powinien łazić sam po lesie. Pozostawało mi więc czekać na rozwój wydarzeń, a ten nastąpił o wiele szybciej niż mogłem się tego spodziewać. Któregoś dnia do miejscowej jadalni wbiegła Clara, młoda brunetka, narzeczona sprzedawcy ze sklepu spożywczego, krzycząc wniebogłosy o mordzie, szatanie i końcu świata. Wszyscy w miasteczku znają jej zajęcze serce, więc sceptycznie podeszli do jej zachowania. Minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim udało się doprowadzić ją do stanu w którym mogła powiedzieć cokolwiek sensownego. Jedyne co była w stanie zrobić to wskazać palcem w stronę lasu. Wywnioskowano że jak zwykle była na grzybach i napotkała coś co zmroziło jej krew w żyłach. Kilku mężczyzn skrzyknęło się by przeszukać las na wypadek gdyby faktycznie wydarzyło się tam coś niedobrego. Napędzany ciekawością po cichu podążyłem za nimi. Zagłębili się w las, dokładnie sprawdzając każdy jego zakątek, idąc za nimi napotkałem wywrócony koszyk wokół którego walało się kilka drobnych prawdziwków. Minąłem koszyk i nie zwalniając kroku dalej bieżyłem w głąb puszczy. Moim oczom ukazała się po chwili sylwetka jednego z mężczyzn którzy przeszukiwali las. Stał jak wryty wpatrując się w jakiś punkt w oddali. Tchnięty ciekawością zbliżyłem się do niego, on jednak nie zwrócił na mnie większej uwagi, skupiłem więc wzrok na punkcie który obserwował. To co zobaczyłem, przerosło mnie jako 13-latka. Na pokaźnej rozmiarów olsze przybite gwoździami było ludzkie ciało, o twarzy tak zmasakrowanej że nie sposób było poznać tożsamości osoby, do której należy. Na klatce piersiowej widniała liczba „5” wypisana niczym innym niż krwią ofiary. Sama ofiarą prawdopodobnie była kobieta, sądząc po długich, sklejonych krwią włosach opadających na jej ramiona. Stałem jak osłupiały, patrząc na miejsce zbrodni, gdy dostrzegłem postać leżącą pod olchą. Nie ruszała się. Po ubraniu rozpoznałem w niej Harry’ego, leśniczego, który zaginął wraz z żoną. Jedyne co zdążyłem zobaczyć zanim starsi odciągnęli mnie od miejsca zbrodni to strzelba leżąca obok jego dłoni. Nie wiedziałem co o tym wszystkim myśleć, czy to on stał za tym wszystkim, czy jest tylko jedną z ofiar. Dręczony tymi pytaniami wróciłem do miasteczka, mijając się z całym zastępem policjantów i gapiów. Przez następne dni w miasteczku huczało od ostatnich wydarzeń. Główne podejrzenia padły oczywiście na Harry’ego, który miał wpaść w obłęd i zamordować swoją żonę a potem zastrzelić się. Nagle każdy wiedział że „zawsze źle mu z oczu patrzyło” i że „błędem było pozwalać bawić się u niego naszym dzieciom”. Mimo iż nie miałem okazji go bliżej poznać, przy naszym spotkaniu wywarł raczej pozytywne wrażenie, więc ciężko mi było przyjąć do wiadomości że stałem oko w oko, a nawet rozmawiałem z bestialskim mordercą. Dni mijały, i zbliżał się czas naszego wyjazdu z Bridgeville. Zatrudniono nowego leśniczego, Davida Clinghoffera, młodego chłopaka z okolicznej miejscowości. Miałem okazję porozmawiać z nim gdy odwiedził nasz domek poznając okolicę. Nasunął się temat Harrego. Opowiedziałem mu o moim spotkaniu z nim oraz o padaniu zwierzyny w głębii lasu. Dave skwitował to stwierdzeniem, że zapewne „ten stary zwyrol lubował się w zabijaniu i pewnego dnia dzikie zwierzęta mu nie wystarczyły”. Wspomniałem mu wtedy o moim spotkaniu z tajemniczym stworzeniem w tej okolicy lasu. Niespecjalnie wierzył w moje słowa, ale stwierdził że na dzisiaj i tak nie ma dzisiaj zbyt wiele roboty i mogę mu pokazać okolicę w której pierwszy raz spotkałem Harry’ego. Było już dość późne popołudnie, ale rodzice nie mieli nic przeciwko, dopóki będę trzymał się blisko Dave’a. Zagłębiliśmy się w las. Biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie wydarzenia, nie byłem aż tak chętny na wędrówkę po części lasu w której lubiły dziać się tajemnicze rzeczy, jednak obecność Dave’a dodawała mi odwagi, a czułem że ważne jest by wyjaśnić zagadkę lasu, szczególnie teraz, gdy już byłem niemal spakowany do wyjazdu z tego miejsca. Dotarliśmy do miejsca w którym znajdował się martwy jeleń. - Widzisz, młody ? Nic tu nie ma. Wiem, że to co ostatnio działo się tutaj musiało Ci nieźle namieszać w głowie, ale już po wszystkim, nie ma co przeżywać. – rzekł dziarskim tonem. - W takim razie co słyszałem będąc tutaj ostatnio ? – zapytałem niepewnie. - Wiatr, szum drzew, wytwory własnej wyobraźni, cokolwiek to było, nie jest czymś o co powinniśmy się zamartwiać. To jak, spadamy stąd ? – rzucił, pewnym krokiem odwracając się. Nagle kątem ucha usłyszeliśmy ledwo słyszalny szelest liści. Rytmiczny szelest liści. Coś zmierzało w naszym kierunku i to w dużym tempie. Zdążyliśmy zareagować. Zacząłem uciekać, a Dave wyciągnął strzelbę. Biegnąc potknąłem się o korzeń drzewa, przestraszony obróciłem się przez ramie i zobaczyłem jak olbrzymich rozmiarów stworzenie rzuciło się na leśniczego. Zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek pomyśleć, zostałem uderzony w głowę ciężkim przedmiotem i straciłem przytomność. 50 LAT TEMU Rok 1937, Bridgeville. Zbocze lasu. Tłum ludzi zgromadzony u jego podnóża. Zachary w milczeniu spojrzał na niebo. Po dostrzeżeniu na niebie pierwszej gwiazdy skinął na resztę zgromadzonych i podążyli w głąb puszczy. Posępne sylwetki wędrowały w blasku księżyca. W oczy rzucały się dwie z nich, dużo mniejsze od reszty. Wędrowali długo w głąb puszczy, dopóki nie przystanęli przy lesie olchowym. Zachary przemówił. - Przybyliśmy tutaj wszyscy w imię Silvusa, naszego stróża, by oddać mu cześć i pokazać jak bardzo go miłujemy. – zainkantował pustym głosem. – O wielki Silvusie! Uchroń nasze uprawy przed suszą, lasy przed pożarami a życia nasze przed nędzą i zepsuciem ! W darze przynosimy Ci dusze dwojga z naszych pierworodnych dzieci w piątą wiosnę ich życia. Prosimy, zaakceptuj nasz dar i bądź miłosierny ! Światło księżyca odsłoniło dziesiątki głębokich na 3 metry dołów wykopanych w bliżej nieokreślonym celu. Tłum począł śpiewać rytualną piosenkę w nieznanym języku, podczas gdy na pierwszy plan zostały wypchnięte dwie małe postacie które okazały się być chłopcem i dziewczynką dygocącymi ze strachu. Wyglądali na silnie zdezorientowanych. Zachary wziął je na ramiona i jednym silnym ruchem wrzucił je na dno rowu. Potłuczone zaczęły płakać i wołać pomocy. Tłum umilkł i powoli oddalił się od olchowego lasu. Po jakiejś godzinie na miejsce przybył Eliasz Dawson, leśniczy. Dręczony poczuciem winy postanowił uratować dzieci które leżały w rowie jako kolejna ofiara dla miejscowego „boga lasu” . Nigdy nie miał odwagi sprzeciwić się temu co wyprawia się w tym miasteczku, wiedział ze nikt mu nie uwierzy, poza tym nie wiedziałby komu może zaufać. Żył tu spokojnie ze swoją żoną dopóki nie urodziło mu przed jego pierwsze dziecko, Harry. Tego samego dnia postanowił wyjechać, z dala od tego chorego miejsca, by chronić Harry’ego przed bandą pogan, która odebrała by mu go w dzień piątych urodzin, by już nigdy nie wrócił. Wcześniej zawsze unikał tego miejsca i mówił sam sobie że im mniej wie, tym dla niego i jego rodziny lepiej. Jednak gdy stwierdzono u niego nieuleczalną chorobę i zostało mu niewiele życia, zdobył się na odwagę i postanowił jeszcze raz przybyć do Bridgeville by spróbować powstrzymać morderczych fanatyków, a przynajmniej dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. Postanowił rozejrzeć się po okolicy lasu w którą udawali się mieszkańcy raz na jakiś czas. Wędrując usłyszał kroki, szybko padł więc na ziemię i nasłuchiwał. Tak jak przypuszczał, niewielki tłum ludzi zmierzał w stronę miasteczka. Przeczekał kilka chwil i popędził w stronę olchowego lasu. Gdy dotarł na miejsce, jego oczom ukazał się las podziurawiony jak ser szwajcarski. Z najbliższego dołu dobywał się cichy szloch. Ujrzał sylwetki porzuconych dzieci. Wyciągnął je z pomocą liny. -Na-nazywam się Glover – powiedział przez łzy piwnooki chłopczyk z wielką blizną na lewym oku. – A to jest D-daisy. Dziewczynka milczała zszokowana, patrząc się tępo w przestrzeń. Nie mogła wykrztusić z siebie słowa. - Kim pan jest ? – zapytał przestraszony Glover. - Jestem Elias, chodźcie, zabiorę… - urwał w pół słowa słysząc odgłosy które zaczęły nabrzmiewać dookoła nich. Zanim zdążył zareagować na całą trójkę rzuciła się wataha wilków. Nie mieli przeciw nim szans. Obskoczyły najpierw Eliasa, szarpiąc i rozrywając jego wnętrzności. Umierając ujrzał za nimi uciekającego chłopca a za nim powoli kroczącą ,skąpaną w cieniu sylwetkę ludzkiej postaci o głowie jelenia. 50 LAT PÓŹNIEJ Obudził mnie smród. Smród nie do wytrzymania ,oraz dla mnie jako młodzieńca, niemożliwy do zidentyfikowania. Wisiałem głową w dół ze związanymi nogami. Bałem się otworzyć oczu więc nasłuchiwałem odgłosów które naprowadziłyby mnie na to gdzie jestem i jak się tam znalazłem. Po chwili ciszy jednak lekko uchyliłem powieki a co to ujrzałem sprawiło ze musiałem zebrać w sobie wszystko by nie krzyknąć z przerażenia. Znajdowałem się w drewnianej chacie, a to co tak śmierdziało było ludzkie ciało leżące na jej podłodze. Po ubraniu zorientowałem się że był to Dave, a raczej to co z niego zostało. Nogi poszarpane miał prawdopodobnie przez zwierzę któro nas zaatakowało, ale jego klatka… jego klatka pokryta była licznymi ranami kłutymi, zupełnie jakby ktoś przywlókł go w to miejsce i zaczął godzić nożem dopóki nie wyzionął ducha. Oszalałem. Zacząłem bezskutecznie miotać się związany, bałem się jednak wydać z siebie odgłos na wypadek gdyby niebezpieczeństwo było w pobliżu. Nagle usłyszałem rozpaczliwy wrzask. Brzmiał nieludzko, był chrapliwy i przepełniony czymś naprawdę złym. Zamarłem. Kątem oka zajrzałem przez okno chaty. W moja stronę zmierzało stworzenie rodem z koszmarów, potężnie zbudowany tułów i kończyny człowieka, z głową jelenia. W dłoniach niosło martwego wilka monstrualnych rozmiarów. Z ran postrzałowych broczyła krew, zrozumiałem wtedy co zaatakowało nas wcześniej. Stworzenie zmierzało w stronę chaty. W pewnym momencie usunęło z głowy hełm i okazało się być człowiekiem, jednak do człowieka było mu daleko. Monstrualny mieszkaniec chaty był czarny od brudu i zaschniętej krwi, jednak na obłąkanej twarzy z przekrwionymi piwnymi oczyma dostrzec można było wielką bliznę biegnącą od lewego policzka aż do miejsca w którym zaczynały się pozlepiane włosy. Oblany zimnym potem zamknąłem oczy pozostając nieruchomo. -ZABIŁEŚ ZWIERZA – ryknął ochrypłym, dzikim głosem w stronę martwego Dave’a rzucając mu pod nogi wilcze truchło - ZABIŁEŚ ! – rzucił się na niego okładając pięściami. Z trudem powstrzymywałem dygotanie. Dzikus nagle przestał. Usłyszałem jak mówi przyciszonym głosem: - Jak myślisz, Zwierz ? Nada się ? Ja się nadałem… Trzeba wszystko przygotować, Zwierz. Pokazać mu… To co ON mi wtedy pokazał… Usłyszałem kroki, a potem moje nozdrza zaatakował silny zapach potu i łajna. Moje serce wyrywało się z piersi, ale za wszelką cenę nie dawałem po sobie poznać że jestem przytomny. Poczułem jak coś chwyta moją nogę i rozwiązuje węzeł. Runąłem na podłogę. Poczułem silny uścisk dłoni na nodze, gdy nagle usłyszeć dało się z głębi lasu szczekanie psów gończych, wysłanych prawdopodobnie w poszukiwaniu mnie i Dave’a. Dzikus puścił moją nogę i usłyszałem jak wybiega z chaty. Ujrzałem w tym swoją jedyną szansę. Zerwałem się z podłogi, przeskoczyłem ciała leżące w chacie i zacząłem uciekać. Gdy uznałem że jestem wystarczająco daleko obróciłem się przez ramię. Dojrzałem sylwetkę mężczyzny który uwięził mnie w chacie chaotycznie biegającą wokół swojego domostwa z nożem w ręku. Dogoniły go policyjne psy a kawałek za nimi biegł cały orszak policjantów. Dzikus upadł na ziemię i zdawałoby się że to już koniec, gdy nagle okolica chaty rozbłysła światłem. A akcie desperacji pooblewał okolice chaty benzyną, którą podpalił upadając. Wysuszona ściółka leśna zajęła się ogniem. Wiedziałem jak niebezpieczne są pożary leśne o tej porze roku więc co szybciej zorientowałem się w jakim kierunku powinno być miasteczko i zacząłem uciekać w tamtą stronę. Na moje szczęście po jakimś czasie trafiłem na brzeg lasu, moim oczom ukazało się kilka radiowozów i policjantów którzy najwyraźniej czekali na powrót patrolu. Zaczęli mnie wypytywać co się stało ale jedyne co byłem w stanie z siebie wykrztusić to : - Pożar… I owszem, sponad korony drzew widoczna była rozrastająca się smuga dymu. Do akcji wkroczyła straż pożarna, lecz niewiele zdołali zdziałać. Spłonęła olbrzymia połać lasu, razem z chatą, ciałami policjantów i jego tajemniczego mieszkańca. Zostałem zabrany na komendę policji gdzie czekali na mnie zrozpaczeni rodzice i rozmowa z psychologiem. Zostałem poddany przesłuchaniom w którym opisałem historię najdokładniej jak potrafiłem. Z dużym trudem dowiedziałem się szczegółów śledztwa prowadzonego w tej sprawie. Nikt z miasteczka nie rozpoznał postaci którą spotkaliśmy w lesie. Podejrzenie o morderstwie Dawsonów oczywiście padło na „Szajbusa z Bridgeville”, jak go potem nazwano. Ustalono że chata w której przebywał była od dawna opuszczona, więc musiał przybyć, lub powrócić w te okolice dość niedawno. Okolice chaty spłonęły jednak doszczętnie, do tego stopnia że jakakolwiek próba identyfikacji ciała jego lub stworzenia które mu towarzyszyło, byłaby bezcelowa. Jak się okazało, pożar odsłonił niewielki olchowy lasek w którym pełno było powykopywanych dołów, a w nich… dziesiątki szkieletów małych dzieci, których ciał nigdy nie zidentyfikowano. Ten chory, zezwierzęcony człowiek musiał je tropić i zwozić tam by gniły. A było ich tak wiele… Chciałbym wyprzeć z głowy tą wiedzę ale zbyt głęboko wsiąknęły we mnie ostatnie wydarzenia. Kim był dzikus z blizną ? Czy działał sam? Te pytania miały pozostać bez odpowiedzi. Tego samego dnia sprzedaliśmy domek i wyjechaliśmy z rodzicami z Bridgeville by już nigdy tu nie wrócić. A przynajmniej tak mi się wtedy zdawało. Kategoria:Opowiadania